


Returning the Favor

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: For the angst prompt, "You still love her, don't you?" requested by anonymous on tumblr.





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cry For Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853844) by [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven). 

> This is a lowkey continuation of another Chloe/Juleka fic I wrote awhile back and references it, but it can be read as a standalone thing!

Chloe leans back against the sink, resting her head against the cool tiles of the wall.

There’s a sound coming from one of the stalls- something familiar, but one she hasn’t heard in years. It’s a sound she caused, more than once, when she was younger and more cruel.

For awhile, she lets it go on, but eventually her patience wears thin, and she sighs.

“Jules, c’mon...” she says, pushing up off the wall. She knocks on the stall door, and is answered by sniffles. Chloe closes her eyes and rests her forehead against her arm, and hesitates before she continues. “...You still love her, don’t you?”

Juleka’s breath hitches something painful.

“I know. It’s okay.” She opens her eyes and looks down at her feet. “I understand.”

Juleka still doesn’t respond with anything more than her crying, and Chloe slides down the stall’s door until she’s sitting, her back against its hard plastic.

“Love is... hard. And sometimes it hurts a lot.” Chloe shakes her head, her hair falling to frame her face. “But it’s always worth that pain, to have had it at all. At least, that’s what daddy says.”

As she says the words, she remembers a similar time, when Juleka had been comforting her. It was the first time either had considered the other a friend. She was never very good at comforting other people herself, but she hoped she could pull it off this time. For Juleka.

“And you know... there is a silver lining. You find out who’s still with you. And- you’ve got a lot of people with you, Jules.” She exhales, long and slow. When she speaks again, her voice is quiet. “You’ve still got me.”

Juleka’s sniffling hasn’t stopped, but Chloe can hear shuffling from behind the door now. She leans forward so that she can look back at it, and waits with bated breath when she hears the lock turning. When the door opens, Juleka stands there, hair sticking to her makeup-stained face, tears trailing down.

Chloe stands immediately, and pulls her into a hug. Some part of her notes that her shirt might get ruined, or even her hair- but she no longer cares about that. Not when someone she cares about needs her.

“I’ve got you,” she coos, softly, rubbing circles on her back.

“It- hurts,” Juleka chokes out, her arms finding their way around Chloe. She hides her face in the crook of her neck and sobs into her.

“I know. I know.” Chloe sighs again. They stay like that for some time, and Chloe’s thankful that no one comes and interrupts them.

After some time, when Juleka’s calmed down some, Chloe speaks again. “I could poor my coffee in her favorite shoes, if that’ll help.”

“What?” Juleka hiccups out a surprised laugh. She pulls away just enough to see Chloe’s face, and even though she’s still crying, there’s a bit of humor in her eyes. ”No, don’t do that.”

“You sure?” She raises an eyebrow. “I have a tube of lipstick that would smear perfectly over her dress.”

That pulls another laugh from Juleka, who clutches at Chloe’s clothes. She rests her forehead against he chest as she shakes her head.

“No. But I appreciate the offer.”

“Well, if you change your mind, just say the word.” Chloe punctuates this with a pat to her shoulder.

“Hah. Thanks, Chlo,” Juleka whispers, her words muffled by Chloe’s shirt. 

“Anytime, Jules.”


End file.
